DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) As treasurer of the Immunology of Diabetes Society, Dr. Eisenbarth is submitting a grant to the National Institutes of Health for meeting support of the IDS meeting chaired by C.B. Sanjeevi. The 5th International Congress of the Immunology of Diabetes Society (IDS) is being held in Chennai (Madras), India between the dates of February 14-16, 2001. This is a three day meeting that will be attended by approximately 400 delegates from all over the world. The IDS is an international forum for all aspects of diabetes immunology - pathogenesis, prediction, prevention, genetics, etc. International meetings are held under the Society's auspice every 1-2 years. For this next meeting we are focusing on presenting, through symposia and plenary talks, state of the art information within related fields. There will also be discussion of standardization of assays in workshop settings. The belief is that the diabetes immunology community will benefit much by sharing of information in the newest advances in other fields of immunology, genetics, and autoimmunity. The organizing committee is also planning to broadcast the plenary lectures of the 5th IDS live on the internet. These lectures will also be archived and available on the conference website for a limited period of time as streaming audio. This grant is sought to support the travel of delegates attending this conference with more than half of the funding to provide travel scholarships to young investigators. Travel grants for young investigators will be chosen by numerical rating of submitted abstracts and additional travel funding will be applied to plenary lectures chosen by the international organizing committee (see initial program).